


Past Midnight

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Minor Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Smut, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When Amelia gets home at night, she didn’t expect to catch Sam and Jess awake, she definitely didn’t expect to find them having sex, and she absolutely didn’t expect to get something out of it. And still, she did.Square(s) Filled: AmeliaSamJess (SPN Kink Bingo); Voyeurism (Sam Bingo); Free Space (Fluff Bingo)





	Past Midnight

Amelia walked through the corridor of the small rented house. She’d just gotten home and it was a bit past midnight, so she knew she has to be silent. The place wasn’t hers alone, she shared it with her childhood best friend, Jess, and her boyfriend. It was the only way they could afford to live outside the dorms and pay the bills with part-time jobs.

The house had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and she knew something was out of place before she even reached the first room – which Sam and Jess shared – to get to hers. Their door was slightly open, and she could hear distinctive moans coming from there.

The brunette walked on her tiptoes and hide beside the door-frame, filled with guilt, but more curious than anything else.

Her eyes widened at the filthy vision. Jess’ eyes were covered by a thick blindfold, and her hands tied together in front of her, with her eyes up and the rest of her body lying on the mattress while Sam fucked her mercilessly. If she had her eyes uncovered, she’d be able to see Amelia right in her place. Damn, if Sam opened his eyes, he’d be able to see her right away.

He was drop-dead gorgeous. Very tall and lean, a bit skinny with slightly muscled arms, and soft shaggy brown hair. At that moment, the brunette could only look at him, she couldn’t even see her friend any more. From where she was, she could see the details of his face: his eyes were closed, his cheeks were red and his lips were parted, and she could see a vein on his neck pulsing while he pounded into Jess, moaning just loud enough for her to hear.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Sam groaned, lying almost on top of Jess and biting her shoulder, making the girl moan louder. “You like it, huh? You love how I fuck this pussy hard when I treat you like a fuck toy.”

Amelia licked her lips, feeling them dry just as her pussy got wet. She shouldn’t be there, she was breaking their privacy. Still, she just couldn’t leave.

Not even thinking she put a hand under her skirt and slid her knickers to the side. Goodness, she was already soaked.

A soft circle around her clit made her gasp at the exact time Sam raised his head. She froze.

Oh, no.

But he didn’t stop. Instead, he smiled and moaned from the back of his throat, staring into her eyes and nodding, prompting her to continue.

She felt her legs weakening, and took a long breath just as he slowed down with his fucking.

“Let me see those pretty tits,” he said, pulling Jess up but never looking away from Amelia’s eyes.

Shaking slightly, the brunette followed his orders, pulling her tank top down along with her bra, exposing her naked breasts to his gaze. “Oh, yes, such pretty tits.”

His hand came down to Jessica’s nipples, pulling and twisting them until they were red and hard, and Amelia did the same to herself.

“You’re such a slut,” he smiled darkly. “Your pussy is so wet, baby girl. Fuck, I can feel it squeezing my cock, begging for more.”

The brunette on the door hadn’t stopped stroking her own pussy and clit, and couldn’t help but feel herself getting wetter and closer to her own orgasm, just from watching him and hearing his words. Her legs buckled a bit, and Sam’s eyes didn’t miss it. His hips picked pace again and his moans came louder and deeper, while Jessica herself was shaking at the edge of the cliff, which made Sam reach out with his hand and start thumbing her clit in the same pace as he fucked her.

“Oh yes, baby,” he said between teeth. “Cum for me, I wanna see you cum.”

That was all it took.

Amelia had to rest her whole body against the wall, almost falling down as her body shook in pleasure.

“Good girl, good girl.”

When her orgasm ended, Amelia could barely find balance, but she didn’t have much time. She had to get to her room.

When her gaze rose to Sam’s direction, he raised his finger to his lips in a sign of silence, and she didn’t wait two times, running to her bedroom and closing the door behind herself as silently as possible, throwing herself on her bed.

What the fuck had just happened?


End file.
